Moveset
In krunker.io, there are a variety of ways to move at your disposal. You are able to move up, down, left, right, jump and crouch. Mastering your moveset will greatly enhance your skills and help you complete bhop levels. The keyboard shortcuts for movements are listed below. Keep in mind that you can change most of the keybinds in settings. * WASD keys to move (W to move forward, S to move backward, D to move right and A to move left respectively.) * Left Click to shoot/attack: Hold Left Click to spam bullets, if you are using an automatic weapon. It is also used to punch while in Runner * Right Click to aim down sights: Note that you cannot aim down sights while using the Akimbo Uzi or the Knife. * Pressing R reloads your weapon. * Q key allows you to switch to your secondary, while E key allows you to switch to your melee. Scrolling down and up also does the same respectively. * Holding two movement keys at the same time allows you to "strafe" which is Krunker.io's form of sprinting. For example, you can strafe by holding WA or WD. Note that you cannot strafe if you are moving in two opposite directions (WS or AD). Strafing will cause you to walk and jump faster and move diagonally so it is a bit harder to control. * Your camera can be controlled with your mouse by pointing your crosshair in the direction you want to look in. You can also change direction by using your camera (e.g. looking to your right than pressing W to walk forward.) * Pressing the space key allows you to jump. Consecutively jumping (also known as bhopping) builds you up a lot of momentum, it is a good strategy to make use of this in normal gameplay and Parkour because it makes you hard to hit, and lets you jump farther with your momentum. * Pressing the shift key will cause you to crouch, which steadies your aim. While crouching your movement will be hindered and your jumps will be much shorter and lower. This is handy if you want to hide or make your hitbox smaller. ** Update 1.1.0 introduced sliding, which is activated by pressing Shift (or any other button you may have assigned to crouching) right as you are about to land from a jump, and is faster than any other movement type in the game. Sliding lasts for about a second; you cannot slide backward, but you can turn while sliding, allowing experienced players to slide around corners to surprise any players waiting on the other side. Sliding can also be combined with bhopping, in what is known as slidehopping or bsliding; you have to jump, slide, and then jump again before the slide is fully over, then repeat. * Fkey lets you deploy a Spray. * X key allows you to "inspect" your weapon. Pressing X starts an animation which shows your character holding your weapon sideways. This is a relatively useless mechanic, you cannot shoot with the animation on but you can cancel it by pressing X or scoping. (Added in update 1.1.2) . * X key allows you to pick up weapons (where applicable). Note that you can only pick up weapons in maps where there are weapon pickup areas. If you already have a weapon, your current weapon will be swapped with the weapon you are picking up. Added in update 1.3.1 * Z key allows you to drop your current held weapon if you acquired it from a weapon pickup. * Tab key (normally located above the caps lock key) allows you to view the list of players in your game when pressed. In public matches this mechanic allows you to view the list of players. In custom games, a diamond icon will be located next to the game host's name. If you are hosting the game, when you use this mechanic you will see a kick/ban button next to each player's name and you can kick them by clicking it. (Added in update 1.2.5). * Enter allows you to start typing in Chat (unless you turned it off in the Game Settings). * V enables voice chat, though doing so is usually unpopular, and can get you kicked from Custom Games. Category:Metagame Category:Game Stuff